Buying actual gifts for persons can be difficult. Greeting cards by themselves are a simple way of marking an anniversary or significant event. Often the donor of the card will want to add a gift to the card, in many cases a prepaid store gift card. However the greeting card by itself may appear to be some what too simple. The donor may like to make their gift stand out with a more festive device. Adding a greeting balloon can give a more festive air. Such balloons inflated with helium are readily available. They are printed with simple greeting messages and make an attractive addition to the occasion.
However the balloon will float away unless tethered to something else. Tying the tether to the balloon is tiresome.
It is desirable to provide a combination greeting balloon with a greeting card, which has sufficient mass to act as a tether. This card will connect and identify the balloon with the donor, and helps to personalise the greeting.
There are problems with this idea.
The cards and balloons are typically sold in stores carrying various gift items. The store owner will not wish to have the store cluttered with inflated balloons attached to cards. But the balloon must be inflated by someone in the store when it sold.
Packaging is provided for the greeting card and an uninflated balloon so that they can be handled for shipping and storage in the store and out on display, without becoming damaged.